1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved spaghetti fork and separator system and more particularly pertains to twirling spaghetti on a plate and separating the twirled spaghetti to a bite-sized configuration without extraneous strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of forks and other associated eating implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, forks and other associated eating implements heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting people in eating their food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A large number of forks and other eating implements are disclosed in the prior art. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,009; 3,552,017; 3,481,037 and 5,005,297.
In this respect, a new and improved spaghetti fork and separator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of twirling spaghetti on a plate and separating the twirled spaghetti to a bite-sized configuration without extraneous strands.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spaghetti fork and separator system which can be used for twirling spaghetti on a plate and separating the twirled spaghetti to a bite-sized configuration without extraneous strands. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.